The End?
by Princess of Kickassery
Summary: Based on Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and (drumroll please) Son of Magic, this fanfic takes place after Blood of Olympus and tells the tale of Alabaster C. Torrington, Edward Claymore, and last but definitely not least, my own Camilla Rose, a amnesiac demigod. (Rated T for cussing.)
1. I'm awaken by a demon dog

**A/N: Here it is! Part one of my first chapter. That's right, part one. I ended up having so many pages I had to split this up into parts. It took awhile, but I finally did it. Hope you all like it!**

 _Diary Entry #1_

 _Date: May 3rd, 2011_

 _So this is going to sound crazy- hell, it sounds crazy to me- but I woke up today with no memory of who I am, wearing some old, orange shirt that said_ Cpam Hlfa-Boldo _, and, oh yeah, with a giant demon dog licking my face. Scared me so bad I almost stabbed the poor thing in the face. Yeah, I have a bronze dagger. Think it couldn't get weirder? Well, you would be wrong. After I calmed down and realized the demon dog, whom I named Demonia (Dem for short), was my friend, I found this journal in my backpack. It's filled with diary entries from someone named Camilla Rose, which I assumed was me. But it looked like one of those top secret FBI files, where all but a few words are blacked out. So I started (continued?) writing in this journal. But only_ after _I... Well, you'll see..._

Camilla had officially decided someone out in the universe hated her. What other explanation could there be for a day like today? First, she woke up with no memory and a demon dog above her, then she managed to find her way out of the woods and into an old, rundown town after what felt like 3 freaking hours, and now she was being surrounded by 10 feet tall, one-eyed monsters wearing the worst combination of denim shorts, leather vests, tie-dyed shirts, and bone and weapons accessories Camilla had ever seen.

"S-stay back! I have a dagger!", Camilla shouted as she brandished her bronze dagger at the Cyclopes.

"Ha! We pick our teeth with sticks like that!", one Cyclops declared with a deep, hearty laugh.

"Yeah, or we use them to cut up other demikids, right Barney?", chortled the other monster, obviously a bit duller than his companion from his slurred speech and the rusted trash can lid he was using as a shield.

"It's Barnabas, you numbskull! Barn-a-bas.", the first Cyclops, Barnabas, grumbeled as he smacked his partner on the head with his pipe/club. Camilla saw her chance to escape, turning to run but was unfortunately snatched up by Barnabas.

"And just where do you think you're going, half-pint?", he mocked, squeezing Camilla until she thought her ribs would break.

"Haha, good one Barney! You called her half-pint since she's a short half-blood!", 'Numbskull' guffawed.

"Dammit Jeffery, shut up!", Barnabas growled, smacking poor Jeffery on the head. Camilla used this as a distraction to free her right arm and slice her dagger across Barnabas's wrist, causing him to howl in pain, dropping Camilla. Rolling to her feet, Camilla let her instincts take over and charged Barnabas. She jumped and let out a ferocious roar as she stabbed the Cyclops in the gut. A second later, Barnabas was nothing but a pile of black sand.

"What...? How- oof!", Camilla grunted as Jeffrey smacked her with his trash can shield. She was thrown back into the dumpster, slamming her head against the metal so hard she wondered if it had cracked.

"You killed Barney!", Jeffrey shouted, advancing on the dazed girl. Camilla tried and failed to stay awake, and the last thing she saw before she passed out was Jeffrey exploding into dust, revealing a tall teenage boy with brown hair and bright green eyes behind him, holding a gold broadsword with strange green runes along the blade.

"Can't we leave her? She's one of them.", the boy said to an older man in dress clothes and a tweed jacket.

"No, Alabaster, we cannot. She may be able to answer some of our questions.", the man said, walking over to Camilla as she passed out.

A/N: Timeskip.

Camilla woke up on an old mattress lying on the floor of what looked like an old gas station.

"Ah, she's awake. Alabaster! Come speak with the young lady!", the man called out from his spot on the counter to the young teen outside, who huffed loudly and stayed where he was leaning on the door.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't exactly like people from Camp.", the man said, hopping off of the counter to walk over to Camilla, holding out a hand to help her up. Camilla glanced at the man and the Alabaster boy, then back to the man.

"Don't worry, I won't bite.", the man said with a kind smile. Camilla hesitantly took his hand, pulling herself to her feet.

"There you go. My name's Dr. Edward Claymore, and the brooding young man outside is Alabaster C. Torrington. And you are?", Claymore asked, letting go of Camilla's hand.

"Uh... I...", Camilla mumbled, about to confess that she had no idea when the Alabaster kid walked in and announced, "It doesn't matter who she is. She's not going to help us, and she's obviously better now so we can just go. And drop the nice act, Claymore. It's freaky."

"Well how else am I supposed to warm up to her? Act like a fucking icicle?", Claymore snapped, surprising Camilla with the sudden attitude change.

"Look, miss... whatever your name is, Alabaster and I need some help. Hecate said we would find a lone demigod who today who could be the key to everything we've been working on, and I guess that's you.", Claymore explained with a frustrated sigh. Camilla blinked several times, then said, "It's Camilla, and... um... I don't actually know what you're talking about."

"See? I told you she wouldn't want to help.", Alabaster said with a scoff.

"No, it's not that. I just don't understand what you're talking about. Who are you? Who's Hecate? And...", Camilla trailed off, looking down at her tan, calloused hands before clenching them tightly and asking, "Who am I?"

The men shared a confused look, then Claymore spoke up and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I woke up this morning with no idea of who I am or what I'm doing here, and now you guys show up saying I'm the key to some mysterious problem. So can someone kindly explain what the hell is going on here?", Camilla asked loudly, her volume increasing due to the fact she was holding back a torrent.

"Well, that's fucking perfect! Thanks a lot, Hecate!", Claymore shouted, kicking a nearby pile of old cans. He growled out a, "I'm going for a walk.", and stalked out of the gas station. There was a long, awkward silence until Camilla spoke up.

"So... That happened.", she said simply. Alabaster sighed, though it sounded like a groan, and asked, "So you don't remember anything? Not even where you got that shirt?"

"I already told you, I don't know. The last thing I remember is waking up in this giant crater with a demon dog-"

"You mean a hellhound? How did you get away from it?"

"I didn't. It just licked me and disappeared into the shadows."

"Licked you? But... Hellhounds aren't...", Alabaster mumbled, trailing off as he glanced at Camilla, then said, "Never mind. So you don't remember anything? Anything at all?"

"I already told you, no. Now do you know anything about me or not?", Camilla snapped irritably.

"Look, all I know is you're like me. A demigod. And in case you don't remember that either, demigods are children of the Greek Gods. Yeah, they're real. I don't know whose you are, or if you've even been claimed, but that shirt means you are a Half-Blood.", Alabaster ranted, stunning Camilla into silence.

"... You're insane.", she proclaimed after a moment.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's crazy, but it's true.", Alabaster insisted.

"No. No it's not. I'm just a girl with a weird case of amnesia, not some child of an ancient god!", Camilla exclaimed, running a hand through her hair.

"Hey, just calm down, alright?", Alabaster said, approaching Camilla.

"No! Get away from me!", Camilla shouted, pushing Alabaster away. She felt something shoot out from her hands, which were shaking so hard they felt like they were vibrating. Her ears were ringing, and some of the store items were on fire. When she was able to focus, Camilla saw that Alabaster was lying in the rubble of the counter, unconscious and glowing slightly. _Did I do that...?,_ Camilla wondered, looking at her hands. Electricity sparked from her fingertips, making Camilla shake her hands in fear. After a moment, the sparks faded, and Camilla calmed down some. She looked over at Alabaster, and approached him hesitantly. Kneeling down next to him, Camilla checked for a pulse. After a tense few seconds, she felt a pulse under her fingers, eliciting a sigh of relief. _How did I do that? It was like... Lightening... That came from me? How?,_ Camilla pondered, standing up. She spotted her ax in the corner and grabbed it, hurrying out of the store. She didn't know what was going on, or how she had shot lightning at Alabaster, but Camilla knew she couldn't stay here. Not anymore.

 **A/N: I know what you're thinking. Why did you make her a child of the Big Three? Don't worry, not everything is as it seems… ;)**


	2. New clothes and a new guy

**A/N: Here's part two!**

 **A/N: Alabaster's POV.**

Alabaster was dreaming. Normally, this wouldn't be strange, especially for demigods, but the only dreams Alabaster got anymore were from his mother, which were rare anyway. But this... This was different. He was floating in a black void, nothing around for miles and miles. Or maybe he was in some dark container. _Did I die?,_ Alabaster wondered, not the least bit surprised at the idea.

" **No boy, you are not dead.** ", a voice boomed around Alabaster, as if it could read his thoughts. Alabaster wanted to call out, but he couldn't. His whole body was frozen with fear. But who did he fear? There was nothing, nothing except- the voice! Somehow, Alabaster _knew_ to be afraid of the voice.

" **No boy, you are not dead... Not yet...** ", the voice added as a huge hand the size of tractor trailer reached out for Alabaster, snapping shut around him. Images flashed in Alabaster's mind, some going too fast to see, others staying for a few seconds. One image stayed longer, and Alabaster was able to recognize it. _Camp_ _Half-Blood_...

"... _Al_... Al... Al!", a voice repeated over and over until Alabaster finally woke up to find himself being shaken to death by Claymore, who was yelling curses at him.

"I'm awake!", Alabaster yelled back, pushing Claymore away.

"About damn time! I thought...", Claymore trailed off as he sat back on his haunches.

"Thought what?", Alabaster asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing.", Claymore muttered with a shake of his head, then added, "What happened? Where's the girl?"

The memories from a few moments ago hit Alabaster like knocked

"We were talking and she got upset... And she zapped me.", Alabaster said, rubbing his chest. His magic must have protected him from most of the attack, but it still slammed him back into the counter.

"Zapped you?", Claymore questioned, raising an eyebrow. Alabaster was tempted to roll his eyes, but stood up instead, rubbing his sore spots and brushing himself off.

"I think I know why my mother lead us to her. This girl, she's a child of Zeus."

 **A/N: Timeskip and in Camilla's POV.**

 _So this is what I look like?,_ Camilla thought as she looked in the reflection of an old, full length mirror she found in the old clothing store she was taking shelter in. She was obviously Latino, either Spanish or Mexican, by the dark tan tone of her skin and her hair's coarseness. Though that might have been because it was filthy. Her hair itself was crimson red like blood, falling in thick waves down to her middle back. Camilla's eyes were sky blue, standing out on her dark features like a white dot surrounded by a sea of black. She looked closely at her figure, smiling in slight satisfaction when she saw she was in a good physical condition. _I look like an adult, but I feel like a kid... Maybe I'm 18?,_ Camilla wondered, getting the feeling she was right. She had fled from the gas station after she put out the fires with an extinguisher, heading down the road for a half hour until she found an abandoned strip mall. The whole town was abandoned, except for a few homeless people, which was a little strange to Camilla. Maybe those Cyclopes- _No. Those weren't real. They were a hallucination, that's all,_ Camilla thought, rubbing the bandage Alabaster and Claymore had wrapped around her head. _But if they weren't real, then how did I get this?,_ she thought. Deciding to distract herself away from the situation at hand, Camilla went to look for some new clothes. Her current ones were torn and worn, and not in the good way. After a bit of searching, Camilla managed to find a black t-shirt that said, _Od_ _hawt_ _ouy_ _voel_. Which of course made no sense to Camilla at all. Looking around, she realized she couldn't read anything. If she focused hard enough, some of the words made sense, but soon fell apart for her. _I must have some sort of reading disability,_ Camilla realized. Going back to her search, Camilla found a pair of jeans that were a little too big, but made do with a belt she found. She even found an old gray baseball hat, which would help with the hot sun beating down on her. After changing into her new clothes, Camilla went to throw away her old ones, pausing as she looked at her old shirt. Now that she could see it properly, Camilla realized there was a smaller print underneath the main words, a print she could actually read. It said _Camp Half-Blood._ A memory hit Camilla, making her stagger back in shock. She saw a camp, with children running around while older kids climbed a lava wall, road winged horses, and trained with bows and arrows, swords, and axes. When the memory finally faded, Camilla found herself sitting on the ground, shaking. She couldn't think straight, too shaken up to form rational thoughts. The memory brought something else: a location and a name.

"Camp Half-Blood...", Camilla mumbled under her breath.

"Ah, so you finally remembered. About time, dearie.", a man's voice said in a slight British accent from behind Camilla, making her jump up and whirl around. There, standing only a few feet away from Camilla, was the hottest man Camilla had ever seen. Which actually wasn't saying much since she could only remember a few men. He was tan, like an Italian, but with the hair of a classic American. His features were chiseled and muscular, something his tight gray shirt and black skinny jeans showed off. But the most noticeable feature about him were his eyes. They were a kaleidoscope of colors, changing over and over again.

"Sleep now, dearie.", the man said, blowing a kiss towards Camilla, who collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

 **A/N: Ooh! Things are heating up!**


	3. The life of Mistform sucks

**A/N: Part three!**

 **A/N: Timeskip and in Claymore's POV.**

Claymore did not like being a Mistform. Which isn't to say he wasn't grateful, hell it was better than being in... well, hell. But there were certain terms of his arrangement that he didn't agree to. For example, the fact that he had to live in a card. Second, he had to go to said card every 4 hours to rest or else... poof! No more him. Luckily, Claymore could still see and hear, but he couldn't interact with anyone or anything. Currently he was walking alongside Alabaster as he searched for Camilla. They had been looking for almost an hour, and still nothing. Alabaster mumbled something under his breath and started to turn away, right as a man carrying a young woman in his arms came sprinting out of an abandoned strip mall. Alabaster hadn't seen him, but Claymore did. Heating up his card by focusing on it, Claymore alerted Alabaster he needed to be let out. Once he was out, Claymore grabbed dlabaster's arm and dragged him over in the direction of the man, shouting, "That man has the kid!"

The man must have heard Claymore, because he broke into a full out run, ducking into an alley at the last minute. Claymore and Alabaster followed him in, stopping when they saw he wasn't there.

"Well hello there mates. Time to sleep now, eh?", the man said with a British accent. Alabaster immediately dropped, and Claymore barely had time to grab him before he hit the concrete. Setting Alabaster down, Claymore glanced over at the man, who looked mildly surprised that Claymore hadn't fainted.

"Who the hell are you and what did you to him?", he demanded.

"The name's Ryder, but the rest is need to know information. And, heh, you don't need to know. Though I would like you to tell me whom you are.", Ryder said with a grin, his eyes changing from green to yellow.

"Not happening, pretty boy.", Claymore said as he pulled out his gun, which Alabaster had made from the Mist. The Ryder guy seemed even more surprised, but not exactly afraid.

"Hm... That's never happened before. You're not a monster, obviously, so how can you resist my powers? The only things that can do that are- oh. I see. You're a Mistform, aren't you mate?", Ryder asked, shocking Claymore.

"That's none of your damn business.", Claymore said, cocking his gun and aiming it at Ryder.

"Now back the fuck off before I decide to end this.", he warned.

"Oh, go ahead mate. It'll be amusing.", Ryder taunted.

"I'm warning you.", Claymore stated, glaring daggers at Ryder, who stepped forward, spread his arms out, and said, "Take your best-"

He didn't get to continue, since Claymore shot him right in the heart. Ryder collapsed, dying immediately.

"Damn freaks.", Claymore grumbled, a bit surprised when Ryder didn't turn into black sand. After all, his bullets were made from Celestial Bronze. _He wasn't human, and he definitely wasn't a god, so if he wasn't a monster... He was a demigod?,_ Claymore questioned, feeling slight pang of guilt for killing the man. That feeling evaporated when he saw Ryder's body sink into the ground.

"Okay time to go.", Claymore said to no one in particular as he lifted Alabaster over his shoulder, grabbing Camilla in his other arm when he spotted her behind a dumpster. Unfortunately, Claymore wasn't exactly a strongman and could only go a couple of blocks before he had to set the teens down by an old train station. He sat down next to him, leaning his head back against the wall. No sooner had he decided to rest his eyes than Claymore been awakened by quiet groan.

"Ugh... What happened?", Camilla groaned as she sat up, rubbing her forehead.

"You were kidnapped by some guy named Ryder.", Claymore answered, then questioned, "Ring any bells?"

"No. I can't remember anything at all.", Camilla said, then looked over at Alabaster and asked, "Is he...?"

"Dead? No. Just asleep. It was weird, really. That guy, Ryder, he just told him to sleep and he did.", Claymore said, then nudged the sleeping teenager with his foot and said, "You finally decide to listen and you listen to some freak instead of me."

Camilla chuckled quietly, stopping when Claymore looked at her.

"I, uh, I should probably get going.", Camilla mumbled as she stood up. Claymore followed her lead and took a step towards her.

"Kid look, we need you, alright? Alabaster said you might be a child of Zeus. You know, the lightening guy? You're powerful, and right now we really need some power."

"But... But I don't know about any of this! I can't remember who I was, and all of this-", Camilla waved her hands around, "doesn't seem real."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think it was real either. But then a monster killed one of my only friends. My eyes were opened to all of this insanity, but learned to deal. I had to. This kid... He's been through so much. I try to protect him now, but it's hard. His mom, Hecate, she said that he was supposed to unite her children during this war, but we couldn't. The war's over now, but our mission isn't. Hecate lead us to you. So you must be able to help us in some way. I know you can't remember anything, but maybe we can help. So what do you say? Will you help?", Claymore asked, watching Camilla's face for any sign of emotion.

"I... I'll have to think about it.", Camilla responded quietly. Claymore sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I guess it's only fair.", he said, then looked down at Alabaster when he heard him sit up.

"Ugh... Damn child of Hypnos... Always hated them...", the young man grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Hypnos? Isn't that the Greek God of sleep and hypnosis?", Camilla asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?", Alabaster asked. Camilla shrugged and answered, "I don't know. Just a feeling I had."

Alabaster stood up and looked to Claymore.

"What happened?", he asked. After Claymore explained, Alabaster asked, "Wait, he sunk into the shadows? How is that possible?"

"How should I know? Look, let's just get out of here before something else happens.", Claymore insisted.

"A bit too late for that, mates.", Ryder said from the tracks, behind him were- _shit-_ Scythian Dracanae. 5 of the damned beasts, all wearing armor and heavily armed.

"Who the hell are you anyway?", Alabaster demanded as he unsheathed his sword. Ryder chuckled and grinned sadistically, then with a little bow exclaimed, "Ryder Morgen, Trickster Supreme, at your service."

And then the monsters attacked.

 **A/N: Damn cliffhangers.**


	4. Story time children

**A/N: Fight time! (Just a head's up, I kinda suck at fight scenes.)**

Camilla wanted to cry, scream, and laugh all at once.

"What _are_ these things?", she questioned in horror, backing away from the oncoming monsters.

"Scythian Dracanae. They're monsters. Look, just let your instincts take over. Like this.", Alabaster advised as he sprinted towards the first Dracanae, dodging her spear strike by ducking, then stabbed up into the monster's gut with his sword. The Dracanae was vaporized, leaving only the faint smell of sulfur and a pile of black sand. It was insane, but somehow her body _did know_ exactly what to do. Camilla slashed a serpent warrior across her face as she lunged at the demigod, ducking another's spear a second later. The first monster hissed and smacked Camilla's dagger out of her hands with it's shield. Camilla backed up, now surrounded by the first Dracanaes and a third.

"Camilla!", Alabaster shouted, throwing her a card that changed into a bronze sword in midair. Camilla caught it, grinning as she felt a wave of power run through her. The Dracanaes had her surrounded, sure, but that didn't mean she was defeated.

"Hey scaley, you want a piece of me? Come and get me snake girl.", Camilla taunted the middle Dracanae. Said Dracanae hissed and rushed forward, only to run straight into her fellow Dracanae due to Camilla's quick dodge. While the others were distracted, Camilla stabbed the remaining Dracanae, then drove her sword through the two others, killing them before they could get up.

"Look out!", Claymore shouted, shooting a Dracanae that had snuck up on Camilla. Nodding in thanks, Camilla jumped back into the fight. Soon the Dracanaes were defeated, and Ryder was left to deal with Camilla, Alabaster, and Claymore all by himself. But instead of being worried, or angry, or even frightened, Ryder chuckled.

"Well, that was interesting. My Master will certainly be impressed.", he said, smiling darkly at the trio.

"Who sent you?!", Alabaster demanded.

"Sorru mate, that's- what? Really? Are you… of course sir.", Ryder said quietly, tilting his head to the side as if he was listening to an invisible voice.

"Listen well, demigods and mortal. This world is decaying, falling into chaos. My Master plans to purge it. After all, it _was_ prophecied.

 _A child of legend, returned from Hell_

 _A son of magic, exiled to stop rebel_

 _Seven demigods who answered the call_

 _And the first to rise from the fall_

 _These heroes shall come together_

 _And save mortals and Gods and monsters alike_

 _Or fall apart forever_

 _And doom the world to end_

 _The living hell_

 _Forever caged_

 _Shall rise from his grave_

 _And start again._

This is your prophecy. Well, one of them. I'll go ahead and give you the second one.

 _A demigod with powers unseen before and a blank mind_

 _A demigod full of anger and lacking shine_

 _And a mortal with magic he should not possess_

 _Shall head through the sacred hunting ground_

 _Where a loyal ally and great enemy will be made_

 _Through the hills of Death where one shall fall to the traitors blade_

 _To the sanctuary in the east, the land where the seven feast._

Now, I'll leave that to your interpretation. Fair well heroes, Tartarus wishes you luck."

With that, Ryder sunk into the shadows, leaving the trio alone in shocked silence.

"Well… that happened…", Camilla summed up, breaking the silence.

""Tartarus wishes you luck…" What does that mean?", Alabaster wondered out loud.

"Uh, maybe that Tartarus wishes us luck?", Camilla replied sarcastically, then whispered to Claymore, "Who's Tartarus?"

"Tartarus isn't a who, it's a what. A place. It's where all of the monsters go when they die.", Alabaster explained.

"But what if it's a place and a person, like Gaea?", Claymore suggested.

"Who?", Camilla questioned, only to be ignored.

"Let's hope not. I'm not too familiar with the ancient tales, but Tartarus is sure to be more powerful than Gaea."

"Can someone please explain what's going on?!", Camilla shouted, interrupting Alabaster and Claymore's nerd chat, "Look, I don't know what the hell is going on, or how I could fight like that, or what those 'prophecies' are about, I just… I just want to know one thing. What am I? Am I demigod or not?"

Alabaster and Claymore glanced at each other for a moment, then Alabaster spoke up.

"Do you believe you're a demigod? Do you finally think this is all real?", he asked.

"... Yeah.", Camilla replied quietly. After all that happened, she couldn't deny it anymore.

"But that doesn't answer this: Where did I come from?"

"You came from Camp Half-Blood.", Alabaster answered.

"Alabaster?", Claymore questioned, only getting a slight nod in response.

"Camp Half-Blood is place for kids like us, demigods. We train and hone our skills, go on quests, and try and survive long enough to enjoy life. Usually that doesn't happen. A couple of years ago, there was a war. A war between the Gods and the Titans. A lot of demigods took the Titans' side, being sick and tired of the Gods' abuse, neglect, and foolish rule. I was one of those demigods. Unfortunately, we lost. The enemies lost around 50, while we lost hundreds. To save her children, my mother, Hecate, agreed to a truce with the Gods, on the condition that I be exiled from Camp Half-Blood. I've been on my own ever since. Later on Claymore joined me, after he… after he died helping me kill a monster. We had a mission from my mother: bring her children together. All of them, including the monsters.", Alabaster explained, looking away as he continued, "But… we failed. Gaea, the earth mother, rose and fell, and that was it. But now you're here. Somehow, someway, you're supposed to help us. And apparently help stop Tartarus, who I assume wants to destroy the world or something. But to do all of this, we'll need help. The prophecies said so, plus I had a dream about it."

"A dream? I had a vision about some kind of camp. Maybe it's Camp Half-Blood.", Camilla piped in.

"So you believe in this then? You believe it's real?", Claymore asked.

"I already told you, yes. After everything that's happened, I can't exactly deny it.", Camilla scoffed.

"Well then, I guess it's decided. We'll head to Camp Half-Blood… Alabaster, are you alright with this?", Claymore pryed. Alabaster hesitated for a moment, then nodded and murmured, "Yeah."

"Camilla?", Claymore questioned, looking over at the girl.

"If it leads to me getting my memory back, then yes.", Camilla declared.

"So were in agreement then. Good. I'm not in the mood for another fight anyway.", Claymore remarked, eliciting a chuckle from Camilla.

 _And that's how this all started. After we left the train station, we headed back to the store I found earlier. We're leaving tomorrow for Camp Half-Blood. I wonder what will happen then._

 **A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1! Fun, eh? The next chapter will be posted in two weeks, to give me time to write it. Afterwards, updates will continue on an annual Friday schedule, unless I forget.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Solangelo Shipper Princess**


End file.
